The Impulsive Princess
by imaginerem
Summary: AU - Cagalli was forced to find a husband or else Uzumi Nara Athha will disown her. However, Cagalli is determined to become the next Orb Head Representative and will go to lengths unimaginable to get that position. Even that means she will have to force Athrun Zala to pretend to be her fiancee. But Athrun is no ordinary guy ... he is the Prince of ZAFT.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**"Go get yourself a husband or else I'll disown you!" **I did not expect Father would snap like this.

Apparently, he arranged a Ball to find me a prospect husband – who would technically become the future Head Representative of Orb. Father obviously did not trust me to govern Orb someday. And it hurt me.

So, as a form of rebellion, I ran away from his Ball. However, no one could hide from the Lion of Orb. He personally intercepted my vehicle and rebuked me in front of his bodyguards.

Father spoke about getting a husband as if I could just buy it in a grocery. Fine, if that is the condition to become the next leader of Orb, I'll give what he wants. I'll go find a pretend husband to satisfy his demand!

I rolled my eyes in disbelief and left him in the middle of the road. I returned to my convertible and drove away in full speed. I trained for years to rule the country of Orb yet Father was not able to appreciate my efforts. I told him several times that the future leader of Orb doesn't need to be a man. Gender is not an issue to lead a country.

I drove with no particular destination in mind. The cold wind at least calmed my whirling thoughts that were about to consume me. I stopped by the crowded Central Park.

I leisurely strolled by the grassy foot walk that overlooks the whole panorama of the lush park. There was a small family having a picnic, a few lovers strolling and a person walking his excited dog. At a glance, they were just doing simple activities, yet they were laughing with evident mirth in their eyes. Father was indeed a good leader to be able to preserve the peace of the country. How I wish I would be able to continue his legacy as the next leader of Orb.

**"I'm sorry..."** I heard a soft sob within my earshot.

Amidst the laughter of people in the park, I saw lovers who were having a bad night. Giving them privacy, I was about to leave when I heard the guy's reply.

**"Are you calling our wedding off, Lacus?"**

Why am I hearing husbands and weddings today?

**"Yes… and I'm sorry," **the pink haired girl continued to sob.

**"Leave me alone…" **the guy bitterly hid his face. Was he crying?

The girl quietly nodded and left the area fulfilling the guy's wish to leave him alone.

As soon as the girl dispersed among the crowd, it was my turn to be shocked when the guy punched the nearest tree that caught most of the people's attention. The time seemed to stop around us. Bystanders were still aghast at the incident. I also found myself unable to move but at the same time, a strange idea struck me. This is a godsend answer to my current dilemma! It's now or never. Before the guy could take another step, I bravely walked towards him catching him off guard. I took a deep breath to at least gain courage I didn't even know if I had.

**"Will you marry me?"**


	2. Chapter 1

_Cagalli's POV_

**CHAPTER 1**

A pair of intense emerald eyes stared at me. A kind of stare - more like glare, that could scare the wits out of someone, however, I was confidently returning his stare. The guy was towering over me with his thick brows furrowed and jaw clenched. I was not only staring but also studying him. The guy's long lashes highlighted his deep expressive eyes down to his perfect narrow nose and thin plump lips.

**"You're crazy,"** he muttered after the long silence.

**"I'm out of here..."** He grunted as he fixed his scarf and walked away.

I inwardly scolded myself for acting based on impulse. That guy just had a bad night after the marriage rejection from his fiancée. And who in their right minds would ask a stranger for marriage? Maybe I was indeed losing my mind over the stress to find a husband. Father gave me an ultimatum for goodness' sake.

I stayed in the park for some time before deciding to go back to my car since the weather was getting colder. Deeply sighing, I traced my steps back to where I parked my car. It's better to return to the mansion tonight. I believe a good sleep would give me peace of mind.

As I was nearing my car, the same guy I met at the park was strolling on the sidewalk. He noticed me first and I just found him gaping at me disbelievingly. Not actually gaping because he was shooting daggers in my direction. What is he doing here?

**"Are you stalking me?!"** He was the first one to recover.

I remained speechless. My judgment was not entirely really wrong to this person. As weird as my idea was, I believe he could pretend to be my fiancée. He has regal physical features, well- build physique and dignified aura with him. The best person whom I could present to Father.

**"Where are you going?"** I asked a question to his question.

**"Leave me alone,"** He brushed me off but that never wavered my resolve.

I gained the same courage and followed him as he entered a parking lot of a near building. All the thoughts of getting sleep in the mansion were thrown out of the window. I should convince this man to be my pretend fiancé.

**"I said leave me alone!"** He was back at his cold and reprimanding voice, but that was not enough to leave my spot.

He stopped by the midnight blue sleek car at the farthest corner. So this is his car... I moved to the front of the car to block his path and raised the same question again. **"Where are you going?"**

He eyed me sternly**, "Step back or else I'll call the cops."**

**"For what?"** I innocently asked.

**"Stalking me."**

**"I am not stalking you."** I replied honestly. Wait? Am I really stalking him?

**"Hop in, I'll just personally bring you to the police."**

I know he will not do that. I just have to know more about this man. Without second thought, I leisurely entered his car and admired its sophisticated interior.

The man followed suit inside the car and gave me an incredible look, **"Are you crazy? I'll seriously bring you to the police if you will not leave me alone!"**

Instead of retorting back, I turned on the radio. But he immediately turned it off.

With an irritated groan, he grudgingly started the engine and swiftly left the building. He was driving so fast and I just realized that I liked this kind of ride. Vivacious and free...

**"So, who are you?"**

He mumbled while his eyes still darted on the road, **"You'll know once we reach the police station..."**

**"What do you do for a living? How old are you?"**

He remained silent leaving my questions hanging. I also fell silent but a weird sense of excitement growing within me. As we get trapped in traffic, he finally asked, **"Why are you following me?"**

**"I want you to pretend to be my fiancé."**

**"You're really crazy," **he merely scoffed.

Suddenly we were startled when a police officer knocked on the guy's window. He obligingly opened it.

**"Good evening! The lady is not wearing a seatbelt. You will be fined for the violation and I will be making a ticket. Your driver's license please,"** he managed to say it in one breath. Apparently, the officer was not able to recognize my presence.

The guy turned to me with strained lines on his forehead and eyes blazing, **"You did not wear the seatbelt?!"**

I looked at my seat and finally noticed I was not indeed wearing it. I corrected my mistake and fastened the seatbelt, **"There, I've done it."**

**"Too late! There will still be fine and the ticket. Your license please,"** he reminded the guy.

He remained motionless until his face turned from pissed to mischievous. **"Officer, thank you for sparing me a visit to your precinct. I would like to report this person for stalking me."**

The officer guffawed, obviously amused. **"Not a bad alibi, but I still need your license."**

**"No, I'm serious! She is following me!"**

I shrugged, **"No, I'm not."**

**"Hey hey! The traffic will continue to be congested if you don't give me your license."** The officer was now annoyed by our banter**. "I don't need to witness your lovers' quarrel."**

**"We're not lovers! I don't even know her!"**

**"Give your license or I'll drag you out of your car!"**

He slammed the steering wheel before drawing out the license out of his wallet. I could feel that the steering wheel would need a serious fix after that. I also caught a glimpse of his name as he handed the license.

We again rode in silence and I noticed that we are leading the road going to the airport of Orb. As soon as we entered the gates of the airport, the guy opened his window to greet the guard. However, the guard noticed me immediately.

**"Hime-sama,"** he said incredulously. He then took his radio to alert his superiors. I panicked. I should have not left my car in the park unattended for quite some time. I know that Kisaka might have noticed that I've been missing and have alerted the whole Orb authorities about it.

**"A… Alex, I guess I should go…"** I said with panic laced in my voice. At least I got to know that his name is Alex Dino. That will be enough for now. I will just track his address and whereabouts through Erica Simmons' database to convince him to be my fiancée.

Alex seemed confused but merely nodded. I opened the car door and then he sped away.

'Til we meet again Alex Dino. I can't wait to tell my Father that I already found a fiancée and he will let me take over his position as Orb Head Representative. My ultimate dream will nearly be coming true.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was an ancient rule in Orb that only males can become the Head Representative. I personally wanted to eradicate this gender qualification because females can also become Orb's highest official.

Since my father is the current Head Representative, I am his successor. However, as a female, my husband will technically inherit my father's position.

Outrageous, right?

That is the very reason why my father had arranged several balls to find me a husband candidate. He invited all Orb's eligible bachelors from prominent families and stellar background, but I would always escape, much to my father's embarrassment. I guess the last ball was the last straw that he even resorted to disowning me. However, destiny was on my side when I set my eyes to Alex Dino. One look at him and I know that he even surpassed my father's standards in finding the next Orb's Head Representative.

While I was on my way home, I formulated a plan. First, I need to convince Mr. Dino to agree to my plan to make him my fiancée and eventually become my husband. As soon as he becomes the Orb's Head Representative, he must abolish that preposterous gender qualification and will pass to me the title as Orb's highest official. Thereafter, we will mutually divorce. I don't mind being a young divorcee so long as I am the Head Representative.

Such a perfect plan!

As soon as I went back to the Athha Mansion, I received another earful from father. He said that I should start acting like a proper lady and as the future wife of the Head Representative or else I will be a living shame of Orb.

I merely rolled my eyes. **"Father, I want you to meet Al… I mean, my lover. The person I want to marry."**

That caught his attention,** "Don't say nonsense things."**

I continued,** "I'm serious, he is an honorable man. He is even beyond your personal standards."**

Father shot me a glare, **"I don't trust you. How much did you pay him to pretend as your fiancée?"**

I gulped. I cannot believe Father saw through my plans, but I went on. **"Of course not. He is too dignified to just pretend as my fiancée."** I laughed dryly.

Father merely shook his head and waved his hand dismissively, "**You're lying."**

**"This is true Father! Just meet him, please. You will surely like him,"** I pleaded but Father already turned his attention to the papers in his table.

**"He studied Engineering … and even Politics and Law! He is a very intellectual man."** Father always told me that the future Orb Head Representative must be well-versed in Politics and Law.

Father sighed. I know he submitted to my lies, **"Fine, let's meet that man over dinner next weekend."**

I rejoiced internally. That night, I called Erica Simmons, she has the records of all Orb citizens.

**"It's 11 o'clock in the evening Hime-sama and I'm not in the office,"** she complained.

**"I know. Just please help me find a person in the name of Alex Dino."**

She grumbled on the other line, **"I won't. It's illegal. I can only release confidential information to authorized persons."**

**"This request is from Father, though. I believe that he is authorized to ask for such information,"** Sorry for using your name, Father!

She sighed, **"Fine… what does Alex Dino look like?"**

That drifted me to remember our first meeting today. I marveled at how his emerald eyes shone despite the darkness. He may have been dumped by his fiancée but sadness was not even evident on his face. His expression is always precise and serious. And how could I forget his long midnight blue hair which equally matched his majestic emerald eyes and the red coat he wore today made him look like a knight.

Wait, why am I imagining him?

**"Done daydreaming?"** Erica asked me in a flat tone. I can even hear the noise of the keyboard in the background.

I cleared my throat, **"I'm not… anyway, did you find his files?"**

**"No. I can't find his name. Are you sure his name is Alex Dino?"**

**"Yes, I saw his driver's license."**

**"That's weird. I have all the names of Orb citizens…"** Erica pondered, **"well, unless Mr. Dino is an alien or under an assumed name. I don't know."**

**"But he bears an Orb driver's license and even surrendered it at the Highway Patrol…"** I realized that I should have gone to the enforcer that confiscated his license to track Mr. Dino. Surely, he should retrieve his license anytime tomorrow.

The next morning, I rushed to the Traffic Control Group Office and even found the enforcer from yesterday. At first, he would not provide details, which left me with no choice but use my status for him to reveal the whereabouts of Mr. Dino.

**"His friend went here a while ago to retrieve his license and paid the necessary fees, Hime-sama."**

**"What does his friend look like? What is the name?"**

**"His name was Mr. Joule, quite hot-tempered, white locks and blue eyes, Hime-sama."**

**"Did he left any contact number or anything?"**

**"No, because the violation was only minor and only requires payment of the penalty."**

My search proved to be futile and even lasted for weeks. The dinner I promised to my father did not happen so I lied another excuse for the absence of my supposed 'lover'.

**"I'm sorry father, his... his mother is hospitalized so he regrets that he cannot meet you over dinner."**

I arranged another meeting but I still could not find Mr. Dino. I made another lie to Father, **"He... has to go abroad because they have research... research about... International Law. Hence, the need to go abroad because it is international?"**

I cringed at my pathetic lie. Father merely shoot me daggers. Thankfully, he did not arrange any balls to find me a husband.

That relief did not last long when I discovered that Father arranged a Birthday Ball, days before the actual event. I even mustered a huge effort not to tear every invitation he sent to several bachelors. I knew it, he arranged another husband-hunting ball in the pretense of my Birthday Ball.

**"I told you, Father, I already have a lover!"** I stormed in his office after finding out the true purpose of the blasted ball.

**"I am starting to think that you are delusional, Cagalli. I haven't met that 'lover' you are talking about."**

**"He... he will come to the ball, I promise,"** I said another lie. I really should exert twice the effort to find Mr. Alex Dino.

**"So, the ball must happen,"** he said with finality.

Damn! He cornered me to agree to his husband-hunting fiasco.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The most dreaded day came.

It was even my birthday but no one bothered to greet me. Father was nowhere to be found while the staffs and maids were frantic all throughout the day for the last minute preparations. It was arranged that the Birthday Ball will be held at the largest hall of Athha Mansion at 7 o'clock in the evening.

Oh well, it is still early in the morning and I am tired of my recent escapades that I decided to sleep for the rest of the day. How I wish this day will be over when I wake up. The ball will not happen and no one will disturb my peaceful sleep.

That did not happen because I heard loud murmurs in my room.

**_"Should we wake Hime- sama for her gown fitting and make up?"_**

**_"I don't think so, Cagalli- sama is having her beauty sleep."_**

**_"Sleeping until 6 o'clock in the evening is not anymore considered as beauty sleep."_**

I bolted from bed, ready to lash out to the brave souls who dared to wake me up from slumber. To my surprise, there were several unfamiliar people inside my room. I saw one handling with utmost care a stunning jade green gown while others were holding combs, jewelries, makeups, accessories and other things.

**"What the hell are you all do-"**

My words left unsaid when Myrna, my stern nanny entered the room with a menacing look. From then on, I know I have no escape. I sighed in defeat.

The preparations passed like a blur that the next thing I knew, I was already dressed in a gown and escorted to the ball.

I shuddered to see that father indeed hosted a lavish ball. It was too fancy for my liking! I almost ran at the entrance door if not for my escort, an esteemed Orb Military Official, holding my hand tightly.

**"Cagalli Yula Athha, Princess of Orb,"** the guard announced and all heads turned in our direction.

I hated the attention. Wearing a gown that exposed my skin, parading my painted face of sticky makeups, and walking in high heels made me feel inferior and helpless in front of all the guests. On the other hand, the guests looked at me like I am under a microscope, observing every move of mine.

_"You should not show weakness to your enemies… You are the daughter of the Lion of Orb"_ I remembered Father's words when I was young. Yes, I will become the Orb's Head Representative and I should display confidence and strong façade as the future leader of my country.

I walked gracefully as if the high heels were my feet while keeping my chin up. The guests clapped their hands at my entrance until I reached father's seat at the center table.

**"Why are you late, Cagalli?"** father asked as he sipped his tea. I took my seat, still keeping my composure.

I nodded my head in recognition to the Emirs occupying the rest of the seats in the long table. They, too, waited for my response to father's question.

Shall I answer honestly that I had no intention of attending this kind of event? No, that will label me as a spoiled brat especially that I ran away from the last ball. I really should improve my image in front of the Emirs. I am not the hot-headed and rebellious Cagalli anymore, but I will become the future leader of Orb.

**"I had my… beauty sleep,"** I answered in a flat tone. I saw at the corner of my eyes how father almost splattered his tea at my answer.

The Emirs looked at each other holding confused expressions. I smirked, proud that I was able to project a changed Cagalli in front of the important people of Orb. I will be your future leader and you will be my allies someday.

**"Hime- same truly looked like a princess tonight,"** Unato Ema Seiran was the first to recover.

_"So I do not look like a princess before?" _I wanted to ask him that but I still kept my calm face, not minding his sarcasm. The Seiran family is one of the most influential families in Orb and I must not offend them. After all, they can be my powerful ally someday.

**"Thank you, Mr. Seiran,"** I smiled even though I am murdering the old man in my mind.

**"By the way, I want you to meet my son, Yuna Roma Seiran,"** he said motioning a purple-haired man to sit beside me… and the idiot followed.

I tried to hide my disgust when he held and kissed my hand.

**"It was destiny to finally meet you, Cagalli- hime."**

Yuck!

I almost punch him but I caught the Emirs paying attention to my predicament. I heaved a deep breath. I should build a good image among these important people who will be my future allies.

And that includes the prick who is still holding my hand!

**"Likewise, Mr. Seiran,"** I answered while slowly withdrawing my hand.

**"Really? You also thought that it was destiny to meet me?"** Yuna asked.

What the hell?

**"Hime- sama and Yuna should spend a lot of time together. Who knows, they might be the future rulers of Orb,"** an elderly Emir suggested.

**"I agree. A Seiran and Athha union will truly bring glory to Orb,"** another chimed in.

**"I believe Hime- sama is already considering marriage in her mind."**

Don't tell me they wanted me to marry this Yuna idiot? I really should find Mr. Dino in order to commence my plans.

That night, the Emirs urged me and Yuna to spend time among ourselves while they discuss an important issue. I almost kneeled to father to save me but he merely ignored my silent pleas.

**"We can visit my yacht next time, Cagalli- hime,**" Yuna said as we shared a dance. Well, I accepted his dance invitation due to the prodding of his father.

**"I don't particularly like the sea."**

**"Are you kidding me? Girls loved the sea because of the opportunity to flash their hourglass figures in bathing suits."**

I gave the idiot a menacing glare. **"Do not stereotype girls, Mr. Seiran."** I badly wanted to kick him right now.

He laughed, **"Fine, fine. But do you want to spend the rest of the night with me, Cagalli- sama?"**

The music ended with a violin playing a high note that my resounding slap to Yuna was unheard. Nevertheless, some people still witnessed the scene. Others noticed the commotion and already formed conclusions upon seeing Yuna with a red and sore cheek.

**"Go fvck yourself, Yuna,"** I roared and ran away before I can give him a strong punch in the face.

As soon as I reached the dark garden at the back of the Athha Mansion, I threw my high heels on the fence. Thankfully, there were no guards and the place remained unlit that I could hide before father would catch me.

I silently cried at the blisters in my feet. I also removed the fancy pins in my hair that was uncomfortable throughout the night.

I was disappointed in myself for not keeping my calm façade in front of the people. How will I rule in Orb if, in a simple problem, I will immediately slap or punch a person?

I sat in the moist grassland while hugging myself. Can I handle the pressures of being the future Orb Head Representative? Can I really do it?

A silent voice spoke in my head. _Yes, that is why you are adamant in finding Mr. Dino because he will make you the Head Representative._

But is it really necessary that Mr. Dino will play the part as my fiancée and eventually, my husband?

_Hell yes. Or do you want Yuna to be your husband?_

Ugh, I hate the silent voices in my head!

I just need a single sign to commence my plan.

A cold gust of wind passed which made my bare skin shudder. At the same time, I felt a warm body enveloped mine. I turned my head and at that instant, I thought I was dreaming.

I asked for a sign, but I never thought it will be this fast.

With his midnight blue locks, glistening emerald orbs and that calm and collective face, it is definitely Alex Dino.

I almost shouted in glee, not until I felt cold metal on the side of my head and heard the clinking of a gun trigger. His cold, baritone voice growled, **"Who are you?"**

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. I truly appreciate it! :D **


End file.
